The Finding of HIS Destiny
by xxXXBuggsXXxx
Summary: After seeing Hermes walk in with a big box of books in his arms, the Gods are required to read the books that tells the tale of Percy Jackson.


The finding of HIS Destiny

Summary: It was a normal day at Mount Olympus, the Gods where bickering as usual. What happens when Hermes comes in witch a box full of books and a note plastered to it... what does this mean? And what of the Prophecy?

Starts off with just the Gods, and as the story progresses, other characters will be added. Probably at different ages.

Gods will be set durning the 1990's, 1997 to be exact, so the present Percy would be two.

But the Dem-Gods that will be appearing in the story will probably appear from different time periods. I hope that doesn't confuse you. :D

AN: I do not own the PJO or HoO series. I just love to mess with the characters. Gods might be a bit OOC.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a completely normal day at Olympus, the Gods where bickering as usual..

"Zeus no one cares what you think, obviously mother thought you resembled a rock the most, so that's why she spared you."

"You where always jealous of me."

"Shut up or I'll kill you both."

"Athena please stop quoting books."

"Aphrodite no one wants to look like a princess okay!"

"Just because you sentenced boys out of your life, doesn't mean you have to for everyone Artemis!"

"Gods Apollo you're so stup-"...

Everyone in the throne room stopped shortly, and they all stared at Hermes, walking in casually with a box in his arms.

"Um... Hermes, what do you there?" Athena asked, trying to sound less curious.

"I don't know, but it's for all of us, and on the post card it says, from the Fates." Hermes replied, and the room got quiet as he placed the box on the table.

"Well... open it then." Hades said, as he and the other Gods leaned forward on their thrones in anticipation. If the Fates themselves where sending them something, then it must be important. Hermes slowly opened the box, he was quite enjoying the looks on the Gods faces.

"On with it Hermes!" Zeus roared.

"Okay okay." Hermes said and opened the box much faster, he narrowed his eyes at what was inside. "They're books..." He said, pulling out two stacks of books.

Athena perked up at that, "Really what are they about?" She asked excitedly.

"Wait there is a letter attached." Hermes said and grabbed the letter, he opened it and read it allowed.

_Gods of Olympus, these books hold your fates and we thought it would be necessary to at least let you read them. __We don't want any fighting between the big three either- Zeus-. There are some things in these books that you will all raise havoc over, but at the end of the books, you will all know the truth. As you advance in the book, we will send some Demi-Gods to read with you, they are not to be harmed in any way. Read on Gods of Olympus, and... enjoy. The prophecy is just beginning._

_The Fates_

A cold chill went through Mount Olympus, Hera was the first to speak.

"Well, we better get reading. Hermes read the title of all the books." Hera said to him with a nod, anxious to hear something about the books.

"Okay well the first series is titled, Percy Jackson and the Olympians." Hermes said.

Poseidon breathed in a small gasp, no one noticed but Athena, who narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"The first book is entitled, The Lightening Thief, the second book, Sea of Monsters, third book, The Titan's Curse, the forth book, The Battle of Labyrinth, the last book, The Last Olympian." Hermes finished and looked around at everyone. "Who wants to read first?"

Everyone knew Athena was going to be the first to offer, she got up and grabbed the book from Hermes, then sat down back at her throne. Hermes sat down next to Apollo at his throne.

"First chapter, I Accidently Vaporize My Algebra Teacher.." Athena read the title.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well what an interesting title." Demeter said.

"Sounds pretty cool." Ares said with a chuckle.

Dionysus rolled his eyes and went back to sipping his drink.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

The Gods frowned at this.

"What's wrong with being a half-blood?" Aphrodite asked.

"I heard Demi-Gods have a painful life sometimes." Hera said, glaring at everyone.

Poseidon winced, but not because of the glare, but because of what Hera said.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: **

**,close this book right now, Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life**

Apollo reached over, grabbed the book out of Athena's hand and threw it across the room.

"What did you do that for?" Athena asked, glaring at him.

"I was doing what the book said." Apollo said, like it was obvious.

"We're not half-bloods you idiot." Artemis hissed at him, she grabbed the book and gave it back to Athena.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

The Gods winced.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself I these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"He makes it sound like the CIA is looking for him." Hermes said.

"Or the FBI." Apollo said and they both laughed.

Zeus rolled his eyes.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Duh it says it on the title." Ares said.

"Didn't know you could read Ares." Hephaestus said.

That earned a snicker from everyone, and a glare from Ares.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Probably since you're a half-blood." Athena pointed out.

"He is not." Poseidon said glaring at Athena.

"Why do _you_ care?" Hades asked, him and Zeus looking at him suspiciously.

Poseidon brushed it off and told Athena to continue.

******Yeah. You could say that.**

Athena smirked and Poseidon frowned.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

"It sounds amazing!" Athena protested and glared at the book.

"Yeah for you, it probably does." Hades said.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Chiron must be doing one of his in-house calls." Dionysus said.

******Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"How could he fall asleep in class?" Athena frowned.

"At least he likes Chiron's class." Demeter said.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

Poseidon groaned, but no one else noticed.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus,**

The Gods chuckled.

"Or where you?" Apollo and Hermes asked with a sly grin.

"Ugh boys." Artemis rolled her eyes**.**

**but of course I got expelled anyway.**

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

******Grover was an easy target.**

"The satyr?" Athena asked.

Dionysus nodded and rolled his eyes. "Useless."

**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

******He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"See, useless." Dionysus said and glared at the book.

"Well he seems like a good friend to Percy." Athena said softly, she sounded fond of Percy.

If only she knew it was my kid, Poseidon thought.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair-**

"Ewww." The girls said.**  
**

******and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"It's not his fault." Poseidon protested, as did the Gods, but mostly Poseidon.

**********"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it." Ares cheered.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"So do I, but not in my hair young Satyr." Hephaestus said.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"How dare he even think about hitting a girl!" Artemis hissed, "If I find out who this kid is I'm goin-"

"Do what?" Poseidon asked, glaring at her.

Before a fight could break out, Athena continued to read, with curious glances at Poseidon.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Such great foreshawdowing." Athena murmured.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer than that." The Gods chorused.

******He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top**

******,and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele, **_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Hades blinked, that name sounded familiar...

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Well that's interesting." Demeter said, and the Gods agreed. Hades stayed quiet.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"So she's a monster." Ares said.

"Must be." Hermes said.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

"Uh oh..." Apollo said.

"Oh shut up." Artemis said, glaring at her brother.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

"Of course, he notices him." Poseidon grumbled.

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.**

**"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The Gods shuddered.

"It had to be that one." Poseidon and Hades grumbled.

**"And he **_**did **_**this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,**

"AN INSULT!" Zeus roared.

"Calm down, I'm sure Chiron will correct him." Poseidon said.

**and—"**

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"Obviously you resemble a rock." Poseidon said and the Gods laughed.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"You didn't have to live through it." Demeter said.

******"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"And he summed it up in a sentence." Athena chuckled.

**Some snickers from the group.**

"How is that funny?" Hades said rolling his eyes.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

Everyone laughed.

"Take that Bobofit!" Apollo said.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Guys are... as you put doofuses." Artemis said.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"He's very observing." Athena noted.

"True." Hera said.

Poseidon smiled proudly.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"Yeah lighten up Chiron." Poseidon mumbled.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever **_**lived, **_**and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he expected me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

******I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He was." Hades said.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

******We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

The Gods looked at Poseidon and Zeus.

"Fighting, again?" Athena asked.

"I wonder what for now?" Hades said sarcastically.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

******Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone laughed.

"I like this Grover kid." Hermes said.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

The girls cooed.

******She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too.**

**She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Hera glared at Ares and Hephaestus, "Why don't you two act like that?!" She yelled.

"You threw me off Olympus." Hephaestus pointed out.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"I should make one of those." Hephaestus murmured.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"What a horrible girl!" Aphrodite shrieked.

"She's awful." Demeter said, shaking her head.

"I bet there is a fight about to happen. Well I hope.' Ares said with a grin.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Well. She needs a makeover." Aphrodite said frowning.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank.**

Poseidon groaned and put his face in his hands.

******A wave roared in my ears.**

There was silence from the Gods of Olympus, and Poseidon waited for the yelling to begin.

"POSEIDON!" Zeus roared, he stood up from his throne.

"You broke the oath!" Hades yelled.

"Okay, yes I broke the oath, but you did too!" Poseidon yelled, standing up from his throne and pointing at Zeus.

Zeus glared at Poseidon, he grabbed his bolt and looked down at New York. "This ends now." He said.

Poseidon stood up and pointed his trident at Zeus, "If you even think about harming _my_ son, you will regret it." He said, so calmly that it sent chills through everyone.

"Okay let's just calm down." Demeter said, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, the Fates said that no one was to be harmed." Athena said. "The best thing to do is to just read on. Besides Percy is just- Poseidon how old is your son right now?" She asked.

"He's two." Poseidon said, still watching Zeus.

"Besides Percy is just two years old, an innocent toddler who knows nothing of us." Athena said, speaking reason into Zeus.

He grumbled and sat back down.

"Continue Athena." Poseidon said, sitting back down as well, but keeping his eye on his brother.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

Apollo chuckled, 'He didn't push you, he went all sea on you!"

******Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

Hades groaned, Poseidon was going to kill him.

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

"That is creepy." Artemis muttered.

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Aw man little cousin, never guess your punishment." Hermes and Apollo said.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I **_**pushed her."**

"Awh, such a sweet satyr." Aphrodite cooed.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—**_**will**_—**stay—here."**

"Too bad man." Hermes said shaking his head.

Poseidon clenched his fist, something bad was about to happen.

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"I have a filling that those stares could really scare you." Demeter murmured.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Athena and Poseidon narrowed their eyes.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Chiron." Poseidon growled, shaking in his chair.

Everyone looked at him hesitantly, even Zeus.

"It hasn't happened yet brother." Zeus said.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

** followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"A fury..." Athena muttered suddenly, Poseidon sat in his throne in disbelief, then he looked at Hades.

"You sent a fury after my son...?" He asked quietly. "You sent a FURY AFTER MY SON?!" Poseidon roared and blasted a wave of water at Hades, who now sat soaked in his chair.

"It hasn't happen-" Poseidon was already over to Hades throne, his hands wrapped around Hades neck, stopping him from speaking.

It took all the male gods in the room to pry his hands from his brother's neck. Even Ares, who loved fighting, did not want to see this.

The women in the room sat there stunned.

"Brother is has not happened yet." Hades said, breathing heavily.

Poseidon just sat back in his throne, sulking, his head bowed and shaking. "A fury... after my son..." He whispered brokenly.

Zeus and Hades stared at each other silently, frowning.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"That's right, use your manners." Hera said smiling sadly.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

******The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Poseidon's groans got louder.

** said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

******All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Hermes chuckled and shook his head.

"If only." Apollo said.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.****  
**

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Ares had to reach over and hold Poseidon down again.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!"**

"Oh thank goodness." Poseidon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hehe... ho..." Apollo and Hermes laughed, while the others glared at them.

**he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp." Ares snickered.

Poseidon doused him with water.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"I will never be able to say Honey again." Here said.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

"The mist." Athena said and nodded.

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

Poseidon narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

**I said, "Who?"**

"Like father like son." Aphrodite said smiling.

Poseidon blushed.

**"Our **_**teacher.**_ **Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Well he blew the cover." Athena said shaking her head.

"Ugh, stupid satyr." Dionysus grumbled.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

Everyone looked at Zeus.

"Must be very serious." Zeus said.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"Hopefully Chiron can cover it up good." Poseidon said.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."** **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's the end of the chapter." Athena announced.

"Who wants to read next?" Poseidon asked.

"I will." Hera said, grabbing the book. "Three old ladies knit the socks of death..."

Poseidon's stomach dropped.

Everyone shuddered.

* * *

AN: Okay guys, the first chapter! Did you guys like it?! Did you like the characters?! :D The next chapter should be out by next week.

What character(s) should I bring in next? Out of these four

Grover...

Thalia...

Sally...

Chiron...

Please review!


End file.
